Lord of Treachery
Lord of Treachery is an episode in the American animated television series, Chaotic. It was first broadcast on 07 April 2007. It is the 11th episode of the 1st season. Short Summary H'earring brings Kaz to Chaor. He needs Kaz to find a Chaotic battler with a card of Lord Van Bloot card when the actual monster plots to overthrow Chaor. Plot in Detail In Perim, H'earring takes Kaz to Chaor 's underground throne room, much to Kaz's excitement. Apparently, the second-in-command of the Underworld, known as Van Bloot the lord of Gothos Tower is planning a rebellion against Chaor and has invited Chaor to Gothos Tower . Chaor, upon hearring Takinom 's description of how humans turn into creatures while playing Chaotic, decides that Kaz will play against a player with a Van Bloot card to plan a strategy. Back in Chaotic, Tom and Kaz and Sarah search records of players with a Van Bloot card with no prevail. Coincidentally, a player with a Van Bloot card happens to sit at the next table and challenges Kaz. The coincidence is even stranger when the player stacks his location deck with ten Gothos Tower cards, and when he's willing to deal real damage. It is revealed that Van Bloot gains invisibility while in the tower. Kaz as Chaor uses his Spectral Viewer (which can be a secondary battlegear) to spot the player, who destroys Kaz's viewer. Kaz retaliates by transporting the two with a Notes of Neverwhere mugic and defeates the player. Sarah still views the player's coincidence as "fishy." Kaz returns to Chaor's throne, only to find Takinom and Agitos telling him Chaor went to Gothos Tower unarmed. Kaz sets out to Gothos Tower. at the tower, Chaor disagrees with Van Bloot's compromise and Bloot attacks Chaor. Kaz and Takinom go to the tower, but Takinom is under orders not to get in the fight. Kaz is able to give Chaor a spectral viewer and a mugic, but the fight does not go how Kaz planned. As Bloot is about to kill Kaz, Chaor blocks the fire and damages himself. Chaor uses Song of Fury to defeat Van Bloot, while Takinom arrests the player who set up Kaz and Bloot's cronies. As a closing scene, Peyton finally shows his friends a great Battlegear scan. Match Round Up The first part of a # on # battle between ? and ?. ? vs ? - # on # Kaz's BattleTeam (Black) *[[Chaor|C'haor']] :equiped with BattleGear *'Mugic' **Mugic Name here 's BatteTeam (White) *'Creature' :equiped with BattleGear *'Mugic' **Mugic Name here Match Details BattleDrome: Krellan ? attacks ? :Location: :Summary Appearances These are some of the things that appeared in this episode. ::Italic = First Appearance Characters Attacks Creatures BattleGear Locations Mugic Cast Continuity Goofs chaor is seen useing the notes of neverwhere mugic when its a mipedian mugic and he's an underworlder. Trivia Original Airdates *'Time Date' : *'Unkown Date' Watch Now See Also External Links 11 Category:Episodes Notes and References